Impossible
by a la parfait
Summary: Shinpachi has some problems... and Gintoki is at the root of them all.


A cute GinShin story of sorts. Should only be a few chapters long.

**I don't own the piece of genius Gintama is. Hideaki Sorachi does :)**

**

* * *

  
**

The night was dark, a scatter of stars the only thing lighting the darkness, the moon taking its one day off during the month under the guise of a "new moon."

The stars' weak light shone on a run-down dojo, allowing the dimmest of light to seep through the two occupants' rooms.

One, a female, shifted slightly in her futon as an annoying buzz permeated the air, making it impossible to sl-

_Crack!_

The young woman let a satisfied sigh escape her lips as she wiped off the fly's guts on the floor, and rolled over to her other side, letting blissful sleep overcome her.

The other dojo's occupant, a teen boy, was having difficulties of his own, although they weren't solved nearly as easily. Quick pants of breaths escaped his lips, a slight flush on his lightly tanned cheeks. Sweat matted his forehead, his dreams sending waves of pleasure through his body.

_A pale hand ghosted over his heaving chest, a smirk accompanying it. A pale digit lightly probed a hardened nipple, making the boy gasp. In a teasing move, the finger left the nipple and slowly slid over to the other one, making the boy's breath hitch in anticipation. Instead of the rough touch he had been expecting, an unfamiliar feeling engulfed his pert nipple. A wet tongue slid over it, nipping playfully at it. Shocked at the brash action, the boy pressed the silver head closer, moaning for more, more, more…_

"More... Gin-san…"

A breathy moan escaped his lips before he felt a warm feeling tickle below. He jerked forward in one rapid movement, screaming out as he came all over his hakama.

Brown eyes snapped open. Breathing heavily, Shinpachi lifted his futon blanket, utterly embarrassed to see his pants sticking to his thighs. Standing up, Shinpachi shuffled to the bathroom, muttering embarrassedly under his breath.

"…again?"

* * *

Shinpachi was in a sour mood today, observed Gintoki lazily as he flicked away some ear wax.

"Kagura-chan! Sadaharu's over here, in obvious pain, and you're not even trying to help!" growled the bespectacled boy from his place beside the massive white dog.

The Yato girl waved a hand towards Shinpachi in defeat. "I know! Just wait till the comm-"

"By the time the commercials start, Sadaharu will have already let loose! You know we can't afford to fix the floor anymore if Sadaharu's burning acid tou-"

_He deserved it_, thought Gintoki in silent amusement as a slippered foot flew towards Shinpachi's face, cracking the boy's glasses soundly.

"I got it, you Four-Eyes! Shut the hell up already!" screamed Kagura. She stomped on the boy's head a few times for good measure before turning to Sadaharu with a beatific smile. "Let's go, Sadaharu!"

The girl walked out the door, leaving the house with only two occupants. Gintoki eyed the broken body at the floor of his couch before sighing resignedly.

"Use this as a lesson to not bother girls when they're watching their dramas," he said in a philosophical voice as he grabbed the boy's arm in an attempt to lift him up. He was mildly surprised to see how heavy the kid had gotten. Wasn't the average weight of a fifteen year old boy a hundred-twenty or so pounds? Especially one as thin as Shinpachi.

"Oi, have you been splurging on my sugar lately?" he commented as he put him on the couch. "You've gained weight."

"Shut up," he heard Shinpachi mutter under his breath. "It's puberty. My muscles are growing."

Gintoki snorted and opened his mouth before closing it shut, deciding to let the boy dream for a little longer. Instead he asked, "Puberty? A fifteen year old in the midst of puberty, huh?"

It was quiet for a few seconds before the boy focused a heated glare at him, the crack in the boy's lens making Gintoki's lips twitch amusedly.

"I'm seventeen."

_What?_

"S-s-seventeen?" stuttered Gintoki. "Seventeen?! How come I wasn't invited to your birthday?!"

The boy snorted. "You were, but you skipped out for a free drink at a new bar."

"Ah." Faint memories of hazy sake-induced steps came back to him. He faintly recalled a kick in the head from a glasses-fairy who had demanded him for cake. Hm. The memory didn't sound that right...

"Well, happy birthday," muttered Gintoki as he stood up, wondering where he'd put the latest copy of Shonen Jump.

"It was seven months ago." The boy tried to look angry, but a faint red still managed to stain his cheeks. Gintoki smiled at the teen. How cute.

The boy resumed what he had been doing before being kicked by Kagura: cleaning. Seeing the boy with an apron on, and a bright red duster in his hands, Gintoki found himself nodding slightly.

_Cute._

So cute that his eyes had followed each and every one of the boy's movements for the rest of the day.

By the time Kagura returned from Sadaharu's daily walk, Gintoki had been caught staring at Shinpachi a low number of twenty-three times. Hurried scoldings and pointed questions had been hurled at him, making him slightly angry, but Gintoki just couldn't stop. Besides, it was worth it, seeing the way a slow red blush would always color his cheeks when he still didn't take his eyes off of him.

_Interesting._

After a simple dinner, Gintoki looked outside, noticing that darkness had already settled in Kabuki-cho.

"Oi, Shinpachi, why don't you just stay the night? I'm sure Otae wouldn't mind since at this time of night rapists and child-stalkers come out, never mind the random tentacles amanto."

Gintoki was mildly surprised to see the boy's eyes widen in shock before settling into a grim look, marred slightly by the light pink on his cheeks.

"N-no, thanks for the offer, Gin-san, but I... I'll just go home." A cheesy smile flitted across the boy's face before he quickly scrambled out of his cleaning clothes and grabbed his wooden bokuto and practicaly ran out the door. Kagura observed the scene boredly, commenting on the crack in Shinpachi's glasses questioningly.

Rolling his eyes at the clueless girl, Gintoki put on his boots and grabbed his own wooden sword.

"Eh? Gin-chan, where are you going?"

"There are rapists out there," was his only reply.

* * *

_A pale hand traveled down his spine, scratching lightly. He arched his back, reveling in the feeling of his hands. He gasped when one hand squeezed one of his cheeks firmly, an appreciative grunt escaping the older man's mouth. The hand slid up and down his thigh, sending pleasurable feelings straight to his growing erection. _

_Pink lips descended on his, dragging his into a crushing kiss. As the kiss got more intense, hands traveled up and down his body, feeling up everything he had, occasionally pinching, making him gasp lightly in response. During one of these moments, a tongue was quickly shoved into his mouth and demanded attention. Licking back eagerly, his eyes widened in shock when he felt something hard press into his upper thigh. The lips on his spread into a smirk and, suddenly, the thing was pressed against his erection, making his eyes shoot open and his mouth hang open in wanton pleasure._

_"Again... More..."_

_"With pleasure," said a husky low voice._

_The other man's erection dug into his again, creating a delicious friction. Rubbing excitedly against each other, waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies violently. Shinpachi felt his stomach start to tighten in a familiar feeling...  
_

"Oh... Gin-san... I'm... I'm going to c-"

He came violently into his pants, shooting himself out of his dream state. Panting heavily, Shinpachi palmed what remained of his erection, moaning when another shoot of pleasure spread through out his body. He closed his eyes and let himself lose himself in these feelings. Involuntarily, a pair of violet eyes appeared in his mind, a reminder from earlier in the day.

"Oh, Gin-san," he whispered before standing up shakily, heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Outside the boy's window, Gintoki stood there, feeling his cheeks warm up slightly. Soft, throaty moans were emanating from the boy's room, each sending a strange feeling straight to his groin. Recognizing these signs, Gintoki decided to leave before he had-

"Oh... Gin-san... I'm... I'm going to c-"

_Shit._

His cock sprang to life, despite his own strained attempts to control himself. But God..._ those moans... that breathy voice..._

"Oh, Gin-san."

It was a soft whisper, barely even noticeable, but Gintoki heard it all the same.

_Sh-shit._

He had to get away from here, before he did something he regretted. If... if something did happen... he didn't think he could live with it, with that knowledge.

* * *

Soo.... how was this? Opinions and reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
